Final Fantasy Digimon Data Squad X: Season 4
by x SNuGGleZ x CoOKiEZ x
Summary: 5 years later, Marcus finally returns from the digital world to finally see his family again, not knowing that his son is a target. Myotismon wants Junior and Gabumon for his own ego. Older Junior, Gabumon, Older Mariko, Gatomon are dragged back from the reverse dimension and future, unaware what is about to happen...
1. Episode 1: The return of a hero

After 5 years, Marcus returns from the digital world and reunites with his family. A new digimon emerges from darkness seeking to destroy the son of Marcus Damon. Myotismon wants Junior and Gabumon for his own Older Mariko, Gatomon, Junior and Gabumon are dragged back from the reverse dimension and future without warning. The data squad go raving Mad trying to protect him. But does the fight end up with the data squad winning or losing...?

(LadyRosaliaXMarcus/YouseiXMasaru) Masarei (JuniorXKaren/SakuraXSasuke) Saskura! (Sakura is Karens japanese name and Sasuke is Juniors japanese name as well. Lawlzerz)

Rated T for language and may contain certain scenes and spoilers.

* * *

Disclaimer: You probably fucking know it by now. I only own Older Junior, Older Mariko, chibi Junior, Karen and Lady Rosalia.

Ages:

Rosalia: 27

Marcus: 29

Thomas: 29

Yoshi: 39

Chibi Junior: 6

Older Junior: 23

Older Mariko: 17 (Reverse world age is 905)

Keenan: 22

Fanfiction made story.

* * *

Episode 1: The Return of a Hero.

It had been 5 years since Envy tried to steal the red crystal from the reverse world then Marcus left for the digital world to try make peace.

At DATS, Marcus and Agumon came out Of the digi gate with a grin on their faces.

"Marcus I can't believe your returning after 5 years!" Megumi said.

"So... You're coming back to work here?" Mikki asked.

"Um ye-" Marcus was cut off by Commander.

"Marcus!" Commander called out to Marcus.

"Uh-Uh y-y-yes sir?" Marcus asked.

"Go see your family first! They're probably missing you after so many years!" Commander told Marcus.

After Commander gave him his order, he obeyed and left DATS immeadiately.

"Boss, where are we going?" Agumon asked.

"Well what the fuck does it look like?" Marcus answered. "We're obviously going back home."

With Marcus' family and Data squad...

"Marcus isn't back yet. I hope he's ok after 5 years..." Rosalia thought to herself.

"We should go search for him." Thomas said.

"He could be at DATS. Lets go che-" Yoshi was cut off by someone's shouting.

"Hey! We're back!" Marcus shouted.

Everyone turned around to see the husband of Rosalia with his partner running towards them. Then Marcus stopped.

"Wow. Everyone has changed over 5 years! Rosalia! You still look young as you were!" Marcus said to Rosalia.

She blushed. "Thank you! I love you Marcus and I've missed you for my entire married life!" She said back to him.

"Marcus!" Everyone called out to him. They all crowded around him.

"We thought you'd never make it back alive!" Keenan said.

"Well well! Look who's alive now!" Marcus answered.

"Just shut up and go see your wife." Yoshi said, pushing him forward.

"She's right. You left your family for 5 years!" Thomas said.  
Marcus saw a child hiding behing Rosalia's leg and the moment it noticed him, he went back into hiding.

"Hey... I think that was a little me hiding behind you!" Marcus said.

"Come on Junior... Go and say hi to your dad!" Rosalia whispered to him and pushed him fowards.

"I'm... Junior." Junior told Marcus.

"Hi. My name's Marcus." Marcus said.

For a good 3 minutes Junior stood there looking at his dad. Then he ran up to him and jumped.

"Daddy!" Junior happily cried.

"Woah! Wow your strong! Do plan to be a Rocket someday?" Marcus asked, while holding the excited child on his shoulder.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" Junior said.

"Hey. I missed ya too." Marcus replied, putting his hand on his son's head.

"Welcome home, Marcus." Rosalia said quietly in her tears. She went up to him and hugged him. Her tears stained his shirt.


	2. Episode 2

After 5 years, Marcus returns from the digital world and reunites with his family. A new digimon emerges from darkness seeking to destroy the son of Marcus Damon. Myotismon wants Junior and Gabumon for his own good. Older Mariko, Gatomon, Junior and Gabumon are dragged back from the reverse dimension and future without warning. The data squad go raving Mad trying to protect him. But does the fight end up with the data squad winning or losing...?

(MarcusXLadyRosalia/YouseiXMasaru) Masarei (JuniorXKaren/KagomeXShiromaru) Kagomaru

Rated T for language.

* * *

Disclaimer: You should know it by now. I only own Envy, Mariko, Junior, Chibi Junior, Lady Rosalia and Chibi Mariko and Karen.

Fan fiction made story. This episode reminds me of Kanon 2006 for some reason ;-;

* * *

Episode 2: A son's health is more important than his father's

It was 2 days after Marcus reunited with Rosalia and Junior. As soon as they both dropped Junior off at school, they both stayed home.

"Oh Marcus... I missed you so much. Please just don't leave your family like that again ok?" Rosalia asked.

"I won't ever leave you again Rose." Marcus asked.

They both leaned towards each over, and kissed for a good 5 minutes. Then left each over. Marcus put his hand over his chest. He could feel his heart beating faster than usual. So could Rosalia. It was good to be back at home.

"Marcus your hair! It's grown! I'll cut it!" Rosalia told Marcus.

"Oh Rosalia you don't have to-" Marcus was cut off by Rosalia pulling his hair.

-few minutes later-

Rosalia was Cutting Marcus' hair. After she cut it, she gave a mirror to him to look at his hair.

"Rose..." Marcus said silently.

"Marcus? You don't like it?" Rosalia asked, starting to sound upset.

"No no Rosalia! You made me look like my dad." Marcus answered. "Thanks."

He hugged Rosalia. But soon there was an incoming call.

"Marcus! I know you have 3 days off but there is a Ponchomon going on a rampage at sector B947!" Commander said.

"Rose, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait!" Marcus told Rosalia.

"Ok Marcus let me-" It was too late. Marcus had already left.

With Marcus...

"Urrrrgghhhh! Honestly! Why did have to be 2 days when I came back!?" Marcus complained.

"Yeah me and boss have better things to do!" Agumon added.

"Just shut up Marcus! I know you're married and all that, but we're going to beat this bastard to his death!" Yoshi said.

-just skipping the Digivolving :PP-

Lalamon digivolve to... Rosemon!

Marcus ran towards the chaotic digimon and punched it with his bare hands. His DNA charge was activated.

Agumon digivolve to... ShineGreyMon!

"You shall die for ruining one of the best days of my life!" Marcus yelled. "ShineGreyMon destroy him!"

"Glorious burst!" ShineGreyMon said. It shot the large sphere of flames towards the beast. Ponchomon was instantly destroyed, and was turned into an egg.

"Wow Marcus! 5 years in the digital world must have made you alot tougher!" Yoshi said.

-With Junior (Chibi)-

Junior was just walking home from school when a digimon bit the back of his jumper and pulled him into the shrubs.

"Aghhh! Help!" Junior cried. He slowly closed his eyes.

The next 5 minutes, he found him self lying in the middle of a clearing in the middle of a small forest.

"Ugh... Where am I?" He said to himself. Soon he discovered that he was in the sight of a blood thirsty Cerebumon.

"W-What is that? What ever it is it doesn't look friendly!" Junior cried.

Cerebumon charged straight at Junior and bashed into him with a large amount of force which sent Junior flying towards a tree. He slid down slowly. Junior tried to get up and ran straight towards it.

"My dad taught me how to beat up thugs like you!" Junior yelled angrily. He landed a direct hit on Cerebumon with his fist.

Cerebumon got mad. It charged at Junior, bit him 2 times, on his arm and leg. Then scratched him twice on his face and hand with it's razor sharp claws, leaving deep, blood red cuts. Bright red blood began to leak from where he was bitten and scratched. Cerebumon bashed him several times, leaving marks all over the child.

Cerebumon shot a bright burning flame ball towards him. It hit Junior in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. The second time it shot a ball of fire at him, Junior instantly dodged it.

"Woah, that was close." Junior said, panting heavily. He put his hand over his chest, hoping that his small heart would slow down and stop knocking painfully inside him. "My heart's still pounding, though."

Cerebumon charged straight towards him while Junior was trying to catch his breath. It bit him at his weak point, his arm. Junior cried in Pain, then collapsed on his side.

With Yoshi and Marcus...

"You did a good job Marcus. Your son will really look up to you." Yoshi said.

Marcus gave a warm smile. Then there was an Incoming call for both of them.

"Yoshi! There's a digimon signal on the outskirts of Tokyo! Go to Rosalia's house first!" Commander said.

"Marcus honey, Something's wrong!" Rosalia said, sounding upset. Marcus' eyes widened when he heard his son never came home.

"WHAT!?"

Soon, Rosalia was in the car.

"Rose! What happened to Junior?" Marcus asked.

"He promised me that he'd come home on his own. I waited for 2 hours for him to come back. I was getting worried so I decided to call the school and see if he was still in Football practice! But they said, he had left. So I still waited. He never came back!" Rosalia sobbed.

"Oh no... Poor Junior!" Agumon said.

"I just hope he's ok..." Lalamon said.

"Oh god no...From the sounds of it he could have been attacked..." Marcus thought to himself.

The car soon came to a stop.

"This is where the digimon signal is. What's this?" Yoshi said, picking up a piece of orange material.

"Let me have a look." Rosalia asked. "Wait... This came off of Junior's Jumper!"

Then they heard a deafening scream, which sounded alot like Junior's.

"Oh no... Junior might be in danger! We have to find him!" Yoshi said.

They all ran into the forest until they went into a clearing in the middle of a wood. To their horror, they both saw their son lying on the grass, seriously injured.

"Junior!" Marcus and Rosalia called out. Before they could even try and save their child, Cerebumon went up to Junior and put its front hands on his arm and head, and pushed them down with a dangerous amount of force. Junior screamed and cried in pain.

"Mum! Dad! Help! My arm's broken! HEELLLPP!" Junior cried and screamed even more. Tears of pain, leaked from his eyes. Cerebumon got him back onto his feet and hit him into the air.

"YOU LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" Marcus yelled, running towards the digimon and punching it with all his might. Cerebumon was knocked away from The child. Rosalia managed to catch Junior in her arms. He was unconscious and what made it look even worse is that he wasn't even breathing.

"Junior! Speak to me! Its your mother!" Rosalia said, with tears falling from her eyes.

Junior opened his eyes to meet his mother's.

"Mum...? Where's daddy?" Junior asked weakly.

"Daddy's fighting the one who attacked you." Rosalia answered, trying to hold back her tears.

Junior coughed up blood on Rosalia's black dress. The bloodstains were visible.

"Mum... I so sorry that I ruined your dress... I promise that I won't do it again..." Junior said, starting to pass out.

"It's ok Junior. Mummy can clean it." Sobbed Rosalia. She couldn't let out all her tears.

"Why is it going all dark...? Is it night...?" Junior asked, as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Yes it is Junior. Yes it is." Rosalia answered, while her eyes was streaming with more tears.

Before Junior could get a word out, he fell unconscious. At last, Marcus and Yoshi had defeated Cerebumon. They both rushed over to the unconscious child. Yoshi put his hand over his chest.

"Oh no... He's too weak! We have to get him to a hospital!" Yoshi said. Marcus put his hands on his small shoulders and began to shake him gently.

"Junior! It's daddy! Speak to me Junior! SPEAK TO ME!" Marcus cried, shaking him even harder.

"But what about an ambulance?" Rosalia asked.

"Rose! We can't! By the time the ambulance would be here Junior would be dead!" Marcus answered.

"Ok! I'm going to have to drive to the closest hospital! It's our only chance!" Yoshi answered.

-few minutes later-

The lot of them were in the car. Yoshi was driving at top speed.

"Dammit! Everywhere is full!" Yoshi said angrily.

"I don't care! Just find a place! He won't last long!" Marcus replied.

"I know its far but I'm heading for Tokyo!" Yoshi continued.

Rosalia was sitting at the back of the car holding Junior and sitting beside Agumon. She looked down on him.

"Junior, you have to pull through you just have to!" Rosalia whispered to him.

A few minutes later, they were at Tokyo hospital.

"Thomas! It's serious!" Yoshi called out.

Thomas came rushing over from his work desk. He looked at Junior.

"Oh my god what the hell happened!?" Thomas asked.

"He was attacked by a digimon!" Marcus answered.

Thomas took out a small transceiver and spoke into it.

"We have a 6 year old male who was seriously injured in an attacking! Get a 5-10 stretcher and get ready for an emergency surgery!" He spoke.

"Junior has to have surgery!?" Marcus asked.

"I'm sorry but he has to! It's his only chance of survival!" Thomas answered.

"But Junior's only 6! He never had surgery before! His body's too small!" Rosalia replied.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing!" Thomas said.

As soon as the stretcher arrived, Rosalia laid Junior on top of it. Junior gasped and let out blood. Thomas took the stethoscope from his neck and placed it on his chest, trying to find his heartbeat. But there was no sound.

"This is what I had just feared... He's going into cardiac arrest!" Thomas said.

The couple both widened their eyes to hear their son, was going to die.

"Rosalia, Marcus I'm sorry but you'll have to wait!" Thomas said. They took him to the 1st Operating Room.

-6 Hours later-

Rosalia and Marcus were sitting in the waiting room. Marcus was praying, begging and hoping that Junior would make it out alive. Rosalia was clinging onto Marcus' arm, crying, thinking it was all her fault. Thomas had finshed surgery and then entered the waiting.

"Junior survived but he's still unstable. He broke his right arm and damaged some of his internal organs. Doctors are still running tests on him to find out why he's in a dangerous state of coma. He is in room 12." Thomas said.

Rosalia and Marcus went to visit him. The sight was just devastating. He was covered in bandages and had 3 leads coming from his chest. His body was bandaged and he was connected to an oxygen mask and a heart rate monitor. Thomas left them to be alone.

"Oh Marcus...! It's all my fault! I should have never let him walk home on his own! It's all my fault!" Rosalia sobbed. Marcus put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rose, it's not your fault. It's cerebumon's fault." Marcus told Rosalia.

Later...

-Kanon 2006 Fuyu no hanabi piano version plays-

The sun began to set, making the sky turn orange and red. When Rosalia left to complete her assignment for the FBI, Marcus stayed with his son.

"Junior deserved none of this...! Why!? Why did it have to be my son!? Why!?" Marcus cried. So many tears were leaking from his eyes. He sobbed and just kept holding his small hand.

* * *

End of episode 2: A son's health is more important than his father's

Junior gets attacked by a cerebumon and ends up in hospital in acoma. How does Marcus and Rosalia react to that?

Will Junior wake up? Or gets to the point of no return...

Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
